


Social Media

by Pyou



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/pseuds/Pyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård has tried a lot of things in his life. But not online dating. Not yet, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a huge writing block again but I'm trying so much.

He had seen the several odd looks Calle had sent towards him this afternoon, but he really couldn't figure out the reason behind them. Finally though, after thinking through everything that could be moderately behind the situation, he asked Vegard to pop by his office.

„Yeah?“ his brother sounded a bit worried, bit distracted. It wasn't the time they had nothing to do and the quite busy schedule held him on his toes, but still, receiving this kind of almost too polite invitation from Bård, made him hurry there, dropping his own current task.

Bård seemed to just do nothing, but there was an intense look in his eyes so Vegard bit back all the comments he was about to make regarding the other's uselessness. The younger brother fidgeted a bit and finally, sitting on the edge of his chair, fixed his eyes upon Vegard.

„Did you tell him?“

„Told him what?“ Vegard narrowed his eyes, trying to think of some kind of - any kind of - secret he was supposed to keep from their coworkers, but came up blank.

Bård sighed and leaned back on his chair. „About the dating site!“ he hissed in the end and Vegard almost face palmed himself. So that was the thing.

„No. You told me not to. And if even I don't think it is good idea to meet someone via dating site, I can't imagine how much fun Calle would make of you.“

There was an expression of relief flying over Bård's features as he calmly breathed out. „Okay,“ he said simply, getting up and picking up his phone, ready to get on with the work.

„That's it? You just called me here to ask if I had told Calle about something as stupid as this?“ Vegard asked, a bit baffled and annoyed. „What's up with that anyway? I didn't think you were that serious anyway and that in a couple of weeks we'd all be laughing at this.“

„Well, yeah,“ Bård muttered, licking his lips as he approached to door, only to stop and look over his shoulder and shoot one last thing back at Vegard, „I'm actually going to meet someone from there.“

The older brother raised an eyebrow as they headed towards the meeting rooms. „Really? Come on, are you seriously going on a date with someone you know from the internet, Mr. I Hate Social Media? And why, in this case, have you always said no when I've offered to set you up?“

„Can I live?“ Bård asked lightheartedly as they entered the room, finding Magnus and Calle already there with some members of the production team. He apologized for being late and sat down, ignoring Vegard's headshake as best as he could.

And even though he now knew his brother hadn't told the others anything, he could still feel Calle looking at him during the moments Vegard was talking about new plans or when they didn't really have anything to say. It had never been awkward like this before, but now it seemed so, since every time he looked back, the blond man just turned away, obviously pretending of being busy with something else or just listening carefully.

Bård sighed and rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache from this worrying and he was now certainly hoping the date that he had set later would make up for it. Though it wasn't even... He sighed again and bit his lip, staring at Vegard and thinking how much easier it would have been if his brother could read his mind like they pretended to do when they were younger. At some point they had actually believed that they could, if they tried hard enough. This wasn't a boy's fantasy anymore, though.

„Bård? What do you suggest?“ Magnus looked at him as the others turned to do the same. The younger Ylvisåker blinked, having no idea what he was being asked. „Do you agree?“ someone wanted to know.

„I... yeah, sure.“ This had to be the right answer, though he started doubting as Vegard raised his eyebrows and looked a bit impressed. Fuck.

„Okay, then. That was easier than expected,“ someone from the production said laughing and stood up. „We can call it an early evening, then.“

Everyone seemed to breathe a relieved sigh and even though Bård still had no idea what he had agreed to, he was happy to get off earlier as well. They had assigned two hours for this meeting, but only around 50 minutes had passed as he took notice.

„I'm off. Have a good weekend you all,“ Magnus said, exiting the room first and waving at them. 

Calle stood up as well, gathering his car keys, wallet and a pack of smokes from the table in front of him. He had a habit of turning something around in his hands while he was concentrating so every time they finished, he took the longest to leave the room. This time, though, Bård and Vegard remained seated, as he waved them bye as well and left to his office room.

„So, what's up?“

Maybe Vegard could read his mind after all. For a moment he actually thought of thinking about what he wanted to say really hard instead of opening his mouth, but sighing, shook his head, avoiding the other's drilling look. „Bård?“

„Nothing,“ the younger man said simply, taking out his phone and checking the time, even though he had just done it a moment ago.

„Are you... are you nervous about the date?“ Vegard asked at least, a bit incredulous expression on his face. If Bård was sometimes did worry about stuff, worrying about a date was definitely very like him. He was good in meeting new people.

„No. God, Vegard, no. It's not even anything serious, I feel like we are meant to be more like friends anyway, and this guy-“ he stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he looked at Vegard again, his expression had cleared up a bit.

„This... guy?“ he started, but as Bård didn't say anything else, he just sighed, rubbing his temples. „Okay. Well, you should have told me! I could maybe set you up with my guy firends...“

„Vegard, please shut up.“

Older of the two smiled and Bård soon followed suit. „Come on, let's go now, we are both complaining how exhausting being here is even when we aren't really working,“ he said and they exited the room, leaving everything as it was for the cleaners.

„What's his name though?“ Vegard asked when they were already heading for the car. Bård sighed theatrically and waited until his brother unlocked the doors, not saying anything. This day, out of all days, had to be the one where Vegard picked him up to go over some work related stuff before actually getting to work, and now he had to drove him back home. „Bård, come on,“ he coaxed.

„Fine.“ Bård closed his eyes and fixed his seatbelt, ready to share at least some light into his recent discovery of online dating. Actually Vegard was aware he had dated all kinds of people when he was younger, so the surprise had to be somewhat an act. „Fredrik.“

„Hm.“ Vegard tried to say the name a couple of times but gave up after Bård hit his hand not too gently. „How does he look like then? I mean, you must have exchanged pictures or something.“

The other shook his head. „Actually, no.“ He explained Vegard that the site he has joined had a strict policy for meeting face to face being the first time of people seeing each other. „Everyone has to verify they accounts, so it's safe,“ he added, seeing as Vegard wanted to protest. „It's just that people like... well, us, could use it as well, if we wanted to.“

„Well, in this case he has to be pretty damn charming,“ Vegard said in the end, getting another punch to the shoulder from his brother at that. 

„Hey, what does that even mean? I do not think looks are all,“ he protested, but the older brother just laughed and mocked Bård some more before arriving to his place.

„Have fun.“

Bård nodded and turned, almost running up the stairs in front of his house. He had more spare time than he had expected, but that definitely only meant he could take a short nap before heading out again.

-o-

He was a bit disoriented after finally getting up, even though at the same time he was used to sleeping everywhere and any time, even if it was just for a couple of minutes. Yawning, he went to take a shower and slowly got ready, thinking of how much easier it was after telling everything to Vegard. And he knew it would be wise to maybe meet someone of his friends, but... this just felt better. And honestly, what would trying hurt?

He was ready on time and even a bit to spare, so he arrived to the actual restaurant he was supposed to meet this Fredrik guy even a bit earlier than strictly necessary. He actually wanted to be early, but maybe not that much. „I'll... have a coffee,“ he said as the waitress approached. „And order something else later.“

He checked the time nervously, tapping on his phone screen and wondering if he should check the several new messages he had received. Some of them seemed to be from Vegard and Calle, these were probably something work-related and he had an evening off so... yeah. This could definitely wait.

Someone cleared his throat next to him, or rather standing behind him. Bård turned, getting up as well at the sight that met his eyes.

Calle was standing there, eyes closed as he just waited. But no words were coming. Bård was dumbfounded and the older man dared to look at him finally, pushing a hand through his short hair. „I'm...“ he started, but Bård stopped him by grabbing the front of his shirt.

„Calle? What the fuck? Was this a prank of some sort?“ he asked, almost not noticing the waitress who had reappeared with his coffee.

„Bård, take it easy. Let's get out of here first, okay?“ Calle asked, placing his hands on the other's wrists and removing them from his shirt. Bård let it happen and followed him, taking deep breaths as they reached to the door and headed towards their cars from there. He felt a bit embarrassed, but that didn’t slow down his anger.

Before Calle could say anything, Bård stopped and stepped in front of him. „Now. What was all this?“ he demanded, eyes narrowed and expression cold, trying to make sense why his friend would set up something like this. And Vegard, too. He had to know. The only thing calming him down a little was the look on the other's face, it was serious and there was no sign of amusement. 

„I sent you several messages to warn you,“ Calle started, wiping his hands against his trousers and avoiding looking Bård straight in the eyes. He sighed and stared up at the sky; it was already fall and quite dark outside, no matter that they were in north.

„But why, in the first place...“ Bård started, but Calle shook his head to stop him.

„I didn't know!“ he said and the younger man closed his mouth as well, just breathing heavily. „Bård, did I lie to you? No. I didn't. Not even about my name,“ Calle continued after a moment, though, and he had to agree after thinking back.

„When did you figure it was me?“ Bård asked after several minutes of silence and Calle sighed again.

„I had a feeling for weeks, but I was sure for a couple of recent days, only,“ he said in the end and shrugged. „Let's just... forget this, right? Go home?“

Bård pressed his lips together, thinking of just his luck to screw everything up. He really had felt that he at least gained a friend. Not that he and Calle weren't friends already. It was complicated now. Sighing, he nodded and turned back to the restaurant building. „I just need to pay for my coffee,“ he said and walked off, leaving the other man to go home first.

It seemed that the waitress had already almost forgotten about him, but thanked him several times for being so thoughtful and coming back. Bård smiled a little, at least he made someone's night a bit better, or so he hoped.

Walking back out, he expected Calle to have left already, but he was still standing there, leaning against Bård's car door and expression on his face sullen and thoughtful. He almost didn't notice when he walked up to him, standing there in silence, finally a bit more relaxed.

„So,“ Calle said, rounding his shoulders and scratching his head, wondering if it would be awkward between them now and how long it would take to have their previous, normal, free friendship back. Bård sighed, thinking about the same things, but also not voicing anything.

„Whatever, honestly,“ the older man said after a minute and moved his hands over Bård's shoulders, resting them on his upper arms for a moment before moving them down and finally grabbing a hold of his hands, interlacing their fingers together. Bård didn't move, though his eyes were following the progress with some sort of fascination.

He still didn't move when Calle pulled him closer and he had to shift the balance in order not to fall over. They had been standing quite close anyway, so he just ended up kind of leaning against the other man, forehead resting against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of cigarette smoke and something else that was just his friend.

Finally the other said his name and Bård raised his head, looking into those blue eyes. He was about to ask something, when Calle's lips captured his and cleared up his mind, leaving a soft horror and unease capturing his mind, but entirely something else as well.

Only did he notice he had kissed back after Calle pulled away a little, one hand moving to stroke strands of his hair behind his hear. „I'm... sorry,“ he said, confusion etched deep into the lines on his face and eyes.

„Don't be stupid,“ Bård answered, resting his head back against Calle's shoulder and pulling away his hand that the other still held, only to sneak both of them around him. „This really better not be a prank,“ he muttered and felt his friend shaking with quiet laughter.

„Not a chance,“ he replied after a moment, moving his shoulders to make Bård face him once again. „So, online dating? Are you serious?“

„You are the one to talk!“ Bård shot back and pouted, not aware of the fact it just made Calle want to kiss him more, which he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Balle. What else.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
